Too little too late
by Mangmaster2012
Summary: when Chris is severly wounded, will he live long enough for help too arrive? how will Sheva react to the thought of losing him? two announcements at the end of this story i suck at summaries. rated t just to be safe. PLEASE review?


**This is my shot at a Creva fic. for all those who are following my other stories, sorry for the massive delay, but my computer was messed up. with tht in mind-plekijase enjoy**

**Kijuju Africa**

"This is Sheva Alomar, requesting immediate Med-Evac!" the young BSAA agent yelled into her radio, after an agonizing silence, a voice said, "Confirmed. ETA-10 minutes, command out." the voice of the dispatch said. Sheva felt her wounded comrad shift softly, and looked at him sadly. "You absolute idiot Chris. Why did you go and do that?" she said softly, tears in her eyes.

**Two hours earlier**

Chirs and Sheva had been investigating a possible bio-weapons arms deal in the small town of Kijuju. What really awaited them was a over-run town of manjini. he two of them had fought through the town, never leaving each other, and with Ricardo Irving dead, their mission was done. They had returned to the evac point only to be ambushed by a giant scorpion-like manjini. Sheva, had fallen over after the monsters tail tripped her up. The monster raised its tail high over her head, and she closed her eyes, praying it would be quick. Then it struck.

When she felt nothing she opened her eyes, Chirs was standing directly in front of her, his face toward her, his back to the monster. The tail and its tip had went right through his stomach. "Chris...What are you doing?" she had said, confusion and horror in her voice. Chris had just smiled softly at her, "Saving...you...from dying...i thought it was obvious" he said with pain etched in his every word. He pulled out his blade and cut the tail off where it was weakest.

The monster recoiled in pain and prepared to claw Chirs, but stopped short when Chris held a grenade to its mouth. "bye bye.." he trailed off as he planted it onto it. The grenade ticked and Chris managed to drag Sheva to the side, causing his blood to drip all over her just as it went off. The monster imploded, causing a shower of red to fall where it once stood. Shevaq regained her senses, and immediately went to Chris who had collapsed on the ground, his stomach a gory mess. Sheva felt her heart stop-this was not good, they had next to no supplies with them. She just held him and eventually moved him to a small shack, because it was turning dark.

**Present Time**

"Chris, please hang in there." she begged him, because his breathing had become ragged, almost wet-sounding from the blood he was coughing up. "Sheva...im...sorry." he said, his amber-colored eyes, cloudy almost lifeless. She felt a chill run up her back, but she heard the faint hum of a helicopters blades. "Why are you sorry? Helps almost here!" she said, hopefull now. Chris only sighed, "Figures...the BSSA arrive in time to see me die." he said, with a quiet laugh. Sheva held him close now, his body was begining to lose his warmth. "Please...no"

Chris couldnt die. Not Chirs, the only person Sheva had really loved in her life. "Sheva...im cold..." he said weakly. Shevas restrained tears came out in full force now. "Dont you die on me you idiot!" She yelled now, the helicopter was begining to land. "Sheva...I...I love you...please forgive me...for leaving you like this." he said, his hand going limp now. Sheva lowered her face to his and pressed their lips together. it was a qucik kiss, but Sheva felt her heart jump a bit despite the situation or the fact he was almost dead. "That...was Nice" Chris smiled up at her, blood seepig through his teeth now. His eyes began to close, slowly.

"Chris...i love you too" she choked on a sob as the words came out. Chris's face lit up ever so slightly, "i know." he said, his eyes closing, never to open again. She cupped his face in hr hands, and kissed him again, as the BSAA agents pured in with medical supplies. "Ma'am im so sorry.." the agent said, to which Sheva only stood up and turned away.

**Helicopter**

Sheva sat on her seat, looking over the african coastline. She pulled out the locket Chris had picked up for her at a roadside store, which contained a picture of them outside a small camp. She cried again as her memories came flooding to her. She turned to the back of the helicopter where Chris's body was in a black bag. She tunred back, and gripped the locket tightly, and saw the inscription on the back-

**I will always love you-**

**Chris**

She had to smile now. " i will always love you too Chris." she said, as she prepared to live the rest of her life-enough of a life to make up for the amount Chris had lost-and then some

**There you go! so a couple announcements-**

**1) Strating from this fanfic on, my penname will be TragedyMaster2012**

**2) i will begin writing more resident evil fics as well as begin to write Psyren AND One Piece fics so pleae look forward to it**

**Read, Review-the usual.**

**Thank You Everyone!**


End file.
